A Pinky-Promise Is A True Promise
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to "You Can Make It If You Believe". Ally remembers what Zombozo told her and realizes Whampire's powers are similar. Can Whampire reassure her that she doesn't have to be afraid and that he'd never use his powers for evil? Find out! Rated T.</html>


**Sparkling Lover requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Pinky-Promise Is A True Promise<strong>

Ally sat on her bed in her bedroom at the Grant Mansion. She had been thinking about the time Zombozo had captured her and told her he fed off of laughter's and fear's energy. She shivered as she remembered how scared she was and how ChamAlien, Upgrade, and Astrodactyl had come to her rescue.

Now, she remembered what Whampire had told her when they had first met. He fed off of other's energies too. That made her scared now as she realized that Zombozo had similar powers to Whampire.

As a result, she had been avoiding the Vladat when he had come home from work or just made sure she wasn't there when he was there. Rachel had been getting very curious as well as a bit worried for her cousin.

"Ally?" she asked one day. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, but I've got to get home," Ally said to her.

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "You know, I've been noticing how you ask me if Whampire's around and you seem to always leave right before he gets home. Why is that?"

Ally looked fearful for a moment and shook her head, running out the door just in time before Whampire came in with Rook. Both looked confused. "What's going on?" asked Rook.

Rachel looked worried. "Ally's been acting unusual lately. She calls and asks me if Whampire's around and if he isn't, she comes by, but if he is, she doesn't want to come over and she leaves right before you get home, Whampire. Did something happen that we don't know about?" she asked the Vladat.

He shook his head. "No, nothing's happened," Whampire said. "I don't understand why she wouldn't want to see me."

"I think I know."

Rachel jumped at the voice that was at her side but she didn't see anyone, but then they watched ChamAlien disengage his camouflage. She looked at the grey alien.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Remember when Zombozo captured me and Astrodactyl tried to save me but got captured and Ally got captured too?" All three nodded. "Well," ChamAlien continued. "Zombozo told Ally that he feeds on energy, mostly laughter and fear."

The pieces fell into place. "Ally's scared because she must have thought that Zombozo's powers are similar to Whampire's powers," said Rook.

"Well, they are in a way," said Whampire, although he hated to admit it, but it was true.

Rachel looked at her future brother-in-law. "Whampire, is tomorrow your day off?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said.

Rachel nodded. "I'll see if I can convince Ally to come here and maybe spend some time with you so that you can show her she doesn't have to be afraid of you," she said.

The three aliens looked at each other and then looked back at Rachel.

"That might work," said ChamAlien.

Rook nodded. "I think that's a good idea," he said.

"You think all her ideas are good," Whampire lightly teased his friend.

Rachel smiled. "Okay," she said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ally spotted Rachel's black and silver Camaro outside the school, waiting to pick her up. She ran over to the car and climbed in. Rachel smiled at her. "Have a good day today?" she asked her.<p>

"Yeah!" said Ally. "And we have tomorrow and Monday off, along with Saturday and Sunday!"

Rachel smiled. "That means you have a four-day weekend, huh?" she asked and the little girl nodded. "Well, your mom called me and told me she and your dad had to travel to Wisconsin for a meeting, so you'll be staying at the mansion with us."

Ally smiled, but then looked worried. "Will Whampire be there?" she asked, a fearful note in her voice.

"I'm not sure. Rook told me that the Plumbers are investigating some rumors about Psyphon being seen again in Undertown, so some of the aliens are helping investigate."

That was the truth as far as Rachel knew it. She knew some of their friends would go investigate and she knew it had been Whampire's day off, but sometimes the aliens would get called in on days off, so she really didn't know if he was at the Mansion or at Plumber HQ.

Ally shivered. "I hate Psyphon. He gives me the creeps," she said.

"I can't argue with that. He scares me too," Rachel admitted and it was true. Some of the villains she faced did scare her, like Psyphon, the Incurseans, and Lord Transyl. Not even the Forever Knights were that frightening.

The young woman pulled her car into the driveway and she and Ally hopped out and the younger girl ran into the house in hopes of finding Heatblast or Four Arms, or the other aliens.

Any one of them but Whampire.

Suddenly, something whizzed by her and then whizzed toward her as she was scooped up and a hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming as she and her captor flew into a door that shut instantly.

It took Ally only a moment to recognize Whampire's room and she struggled. "Ally, calm down," the Vladat said in a soothing croon as he held her and tried to calm her down, but she was shaking too hard and he sighed. "Oh, Ally, why are you so afraid of me? Did I do something to make you afraid of me?"

She shook her head and he set her down. "No," she answered his question. "But you drain energy."

"Yes, but you knew that already," he said gently.

"But Zombozo does too."

Whampire realized it then. "Is it because Zombozo uses his for evil and you're scared that I'll do the same?" he asked her.

She nodded and flinched when he kneeled to her level. "Ally," he soothed and pulled her into a gentle hug, stroking her head very gently with his clawed hand. "You don't ever have to be afraid of that. I will never, ever use my powers like that and I'd certainly never use my powers to harm you."

Ally looked up at him and sniffled. He gently wiped away her tears. "But, what if you do?" she asked him, not entirely convinced.

Whampire then remembered something he saw Rachel and Sasha do once. They did what they called a 'pinky-promise' where they had linked their pinky fingers and promised to always be there for each other. He asked them about it and they told him a pinky-promise was similar to a vow and couldn't ever be broken. It was based on trust. He now had an idea.

"Ally, do you know what a pinky-promise is?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Rachel showed me."

Whampire nodded and picked her up and sat down on his bed with her in his lap. "Well, would you feel better if we made a pinky-promise?" he asked her.

She looked up at him. "Really?" she asked him hopefully.

He smiled. "Yes. I promise that I will never use my powers in an evil way and I will never use them to hurt you," he said.

Ally held out her pinky finger on her right hand. "Pinky-promise?" she asked him.

Smiling, Whampire extended his pinky finger on his right hand and gently wrapped it around her smaller finger as she wrapped her small finger around his larger one. "Pinky-promise," he said in a firm, yet gentle voice.

Ally smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back and gently poked her ribs and sides with his fingers, making her giggle as she tried to get away, but he pinned her to the bed and tickled her stomach.

"HEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally laughed as she felt him tickle her stomach and laughed even harder when he lifted up her shirt to the bottom of her ribcage and blew several raspberries into her stomach, sending the young girl into a never-ending fit of the giggles.

"Cootchie cootchie coo," he hummed playfully at her. "The Tickle Vladat has you in his grasp and you can't get away!"

His teasing, along with his hands playfully darting around to tickle her exposed tickle spots, making her curl up and roll to try and prevent his hands from getting her tickle spots, made it worse as she kept giggling and laughing.

Finally, Whampire stopped and held her as she sat in his lap and caught her breath, smiling. "Thanks, Whampire, for everything," she said to him as she felt herself getting sleepy.

"You're welcome, little one," he said, kissing her forehead affectionately as he carried her to her room, sitting down on her bed with her in his arms and rocking her, humming softly. Ally listened to both his humming and his heartbeat, which soothed her and she fell asleep. Seeing this, Whampire placed her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, Ally," he said softly before quietly heading out. Rachel was standing outside the door, smiling.

"Is she okay?" she asked her friend.

He nodded. "Ally's doing okay now," he said to her.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks for making her feel better. I also hear the pinky promise," she said.

He nodded, also smiling. "A pinky promise is a true promise," he said quietly.

"Couldn't agree more," said the young woman as she and the alien vampire left Ally to her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
